The wedding of Captain Hook and Emma Swan
by SammySwan2298
Summary: The big day! pretty much that's all there is to it LOL Hope you enjoy!


_**Hook and Emma's wedding day, this is how i pictured it, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Love CaptianSwan**_

 _It was Killian's wedding day. He wasn't nervous, actually he was the exact opposite. He was thrilled. He stood on the deck of his ship, and looked over the horizon. In all the years he'd been alive he had never felt more at home than he did now. He was a 300 year old pirate for god's sake. Not that anyone knew his age except well, everyone. He was a man of well versed travels, he had been everywhere , seen everything and now he was marrying Emma. His Emma. He smiled at the memory of their first meeting._

 _He wondered what she was doing right now. Probably putting finishing touches on her dress, doing her hair, and makeup. Though he always thought she looked better without that bloody red lipstick that was so tempting. They would be seriously having a chat about that once they become husband and wife._

 _" Are you ready Killian?" David asked coming up the stairs in a black tuxcedo. He looked dashingly handsome, like he was meant to be a king in another realm._

 _" As ready as I'll ever be." He replied. " Henry! You have the rings?" He asked. Henry nodded also coming up the stairs and smiled proudly._

 _" It's going to all be okay. I promise." He said knowing exactly what to say._

 _Killian smiled and thanked the lad who he already had a soft spot for. Robin came up a few seconds later in a matching all black tuxcedo looking like something out of a James Bond movie. " Well I do say , I look rather handsome don't I ? Do you think Regina will approve?" He asked smiling. The other two men nodded and smirked. " I would be worried if she didn't mate." Killian replied to his friend._

 _They soon walked off the ship and got into David's truck, heading to the little church at the end of Storybrooke._

 _There was already a lot of people in town, mostly here for the wedding, royal friends of Queen Snow White and Prince Charming, friends of Regina and Henry, and also some old friends of Hook's. His shipmates mostly._

 _The church was crowded making Killian slightly nervous._

 _He walked up to the priest and shook his hand._

 _Some women looked foreloren, mostly those whom he had had brief flirtations with in the past, Tinkerbelle being one of them. He paid them no mind though. His main focus was on Emma, as it had always been since he met the beauty._

 _Things quieted down, the beautiful violin music began playing , it had obviously been enchanted with fairies music because it was sensational. Everyone stood turned towards the back and gasped. There standing in the most beautiful white gown he had ever seen, was Emma. Wearing a crown of diamonds on her head and a long veil covering her face._

 _She held onto her father's arm, and whispered " Don't let me fall dad."_

 _" I never will." He replied tightening his grip on his daughter._

 _Snow was standing in the front row, tears falling freely._

 _Emma's dress sparkled as she walked down the isle, it was long, almost flowing past her feet, but just barley long enough that she wasn't tripping over herself._

 _Ruby was behind her wearing a beautiful red bridesmaid dress. Followed by Belle and , Elsa._

 _Anna and Kristoff were sitting in the second row, Anna smiling big and waving at Emma as she walked by. There were other faces she recognized and a lot that she didn't. Once they stopped David shook Killian's hand and handed over his daughter. Kissing her one final time. " I'm glad I finally get to do this. Take good care of my princess." David said to Killian who nodded and gently grasping Emma's hand._

 _The ceremony was short and sweet, it only took about fifteen minutes and when the priest said " I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss your bride Prince Killian!"_

 _The crowd immediately erupted in cheers . Emma's smile was as bright and beautiful as he'd ever seen and she held tightly onto him. Their rings sparkled in the sun and together the left the little chapel as husband and wife._

 _They had a large reception at Granny's diner, the party going all the way out into the main street of Storybrooke. Everyone hugged Emma and congratulated her and Killian, who was now a prince. " Wow you guys! I am so happy for you!" Belle said who was now very pregnant with her and Rumple's first child._

 _Emma thanked her and looked around for Henry._

 _She finally found him, and he was busy dancing with Violet. They had been together all summer and he was clearly smitten with the girl. Emma loved that her son was happy. Killian lead her to their table at the end of the street. Light's lit the road and other beautiful dining tables had been set all over the place, creating a fairy tale style reception._

 _Gold and Belle walked away to their table happily chatting with Mr. Archie and Pongo who was wagging his tail waiting for food._

 _Once they sat down Emma sighed. She was already tired but she was too happy to care. Killian looked so handsome in his suit she thought dreamily. " I can't believe were actually married!" She said happily. Killian smiled at her, " Yes love it's wonderful isn't it? I finally get to call you my wife." He said making her blush a deep pink. Together they ate their dinner and shared their first dance right after._

 _They danced and laughed as family and friends gave toasts wishing them a long and happy marriage. As night fell, Emma yawned loudly in Killians's arms. " Well I think it's time we call it a night and head to my ship." Killian said escorting her to their yellow bug. " Emma smiled and nodded. Everyone gathered to wished them a happy honeymoon throwing bubbles in their way. Emma hugged Henry one last time and handed him over to Regina who was arm in arm with Robin._

 _" Well, we will see you guys in a few weeks. " Emma said smiling._

 _" Goodbye Mrs. Jones. " Snow White smiled at her daughter. " I love you, mom." She replied blowing her mother a kis. Killian got in the drivers seat honking the horn and as they drove away the back of their little bug said " Just Married a Pirate."_

 _and they lived happily ever after_

 _the end_


End file.
